This agreement is for the continuation of hosting, help desk and technical support services for the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases/Division of AIDS (NIAID/DAIDS). Learning Management System (LMS). The DAIDS Learning Management System (DAIDS LMS) is Web-based software that offers online training courses and lets sites assign, track, and monitor the completion of required training related to the conduct of clinical research and clinical trials for DAIDS-supported research programs of relevance to HIV infection. Course work includes DAIDS Clinical Research Polices, Clinical Quality Management, Clinical Site Monitoring, Good Clinical Practice, Human Subject Protections, DAIDS Adverse Event Reporting, and DAIDS Protocol Registration.